


Alternate Universes

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Art, Copic Markers, Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pen & Ink, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Werewolf John, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A comic exploring 6 Sherlock AUs, from Vampires to the BBC's version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vampire/Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaholly/gifts).




	2. Wingfic




	3. Dominant/submissive

 


	4. Alpha/Omega




	5. Soulmates




	6. Sherlock BBC




End file.
